Airplanes
by Watachan
Summary: "Je pourrais vraiment faire un voeu maintenant" Et si il suffisait d'écrire ses voeux sur un avion en papier et le faire voler pour qu'ils se réalisent? C'est une rumeur que Sakura est prête à tenter avec Naruto et Sasuke.


Salut tout le monde! C'est mon 1e essai dans l'univers de Naruto, que je découvre à fond depuis quelques mois seulement. Je ne m'y connais pas très bien, et c'est pour cette raison que ce oneshot est aussi court. Et puis je ne voulais pas faire quelques chose de long et ennuyant.

Comme vous le devinez au titre, j'ai basé mon idée sur la chanson _Airplanes_ qui fait un carton depuis quelques semaines(je vois tellement de vidéos avec cette chanson, c'est hallucinant) MAIS ce n'est pas une songfic pour autant, je n'ai repris que le refrain.

Si les persos sont un peu OOC, vous serez gentil de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur. Je suis cantonnée à regarder la VF de la saison 1 faute de mieux(putain la voix VF de Naruto TT") et je n'ai pas vu tous les épisodes de Shippuuden... Merci! :)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN, NOR THE CHARACTERS! **

* * *

**Airplanes**

Faire une liste de vœux que l'on voudrait voir se réaliser, un pour soit, un pour une ou des personnes que l'on aime, puis plier le papier en avion et l'envoyer voler au loin en priant pour que les vœux se réalisent.

L'idée était venue de Sakura, sans grande surprise, qui l'avait elle-même apprise de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était un truc de filles comme avait dit Naruto. Pourtant, il avait accepté. L'enfant qu'il était ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'idée marrante. Et puis si c'était vrai en plus ? Alors, ça ne leur ferait pas de mal d'essayer, non ?

Le plus dur aura quand même était de faire participer Sasuke, qui refusait catégoriquement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus des jérémiades de Naruto et des yeux larmoyants de Sakura.

Ils se tenaient maintenant sur une colline légèrement en retrait du village. Sakura s'était renseignée, c'était à cet endroit que les courants de vent étaient les plus forts et soudains. Leurs avions de papier en main, ils se regardèrent, attendant la prochaine bourrasque, qui arriva bientôt, faisant voler les cheveux longs de la jeune fille avec les feuilles des arbres. Ils prirent chacun un élan, lancèrent leur bien respectif et les regardèrent s'éloigner précipitamment avec la rafale.

En rentrant au village, ils se regardèrent et, tout à coup, la curiosité du petit blond remonta en flèche.

-Dites, vous avez demandé quoi vous ?

-Naruto ! Ça ne se fait pas de poser une question pareille ! hurla Sakura, poing levé.

Il fit la moue puis mit ses mains derrière sa tête.

-Moi, j'ai demandé de devenir Hokage ! Nihihi !

-Comme si personne ne le savait, commenta Sasuke.

Le blond se contenta de détourner la tête dans un « pff » sonore. Sakura se tourna alors vers le brun, le rose aux joues.

-Et toi Sasuke-kun ? Qu'as-tu souhaité ?

Naruto se tourna vers elle mais en voyant le regard noir de la jeune fille lui intimant de se taire, il n'ouvrit même pas la bouche. Sasuke passa son regard entre ses compagnons et soupira.

-Hn. Comme si ça vous regardez…

Il reprit sa marche et les laissa sur place. Naruto regarda un instant le sol puis suivit Sakura qui était partie à la suite du brun.

-_Il a probablement souhaité pouvoir tuer cette personne dont il a parlé à sa présentation…_

« _Dans l'immédiat, j'ai plutôt un objectif: rétablir l'honneur de ma famille, et tuer un certain homme. »_

**Can we pretend that Airplanes ... **_Peut-on prétendre que les avions_**  
In the night sky ... **_Dans le ciel nocturne_**  
Are like shooting stars?_ ... _**_Sont des étoiles filantes ?_

Ils n'étaient maintenant plus que deux sur trois. Sasuke était parti et cela fera la troisième fois qu'ils lancent leurs avions en papier sans leur compagnon. Le vent était particulièrement fort ce jour-là, comme s'il voulait emmener ses messages d'espoir vers un dieu qui les lirait et aurait la bonne grâce de répondre à leurs attentes.

Naruto se détourna de la jeune femme près de lui et, avec un grand sourire, lui dit qu'il allait voir Iruka-sensei, qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander. Elle acquiesça et l'observa partir. Elle joignit alors ses mains en se tournant vers l'horizon, où leurs vœux de papier n'étaient déjà plus visibles.

-Dieu, s'il vous plait. Faites qu'il l'oublie. Faites qu'il oublie Sasuke-kun… Faites que nous oublions tous les deux.

Une larme solitaire passa sur sa joue, collant ses cheveux contre la trace humide.

**I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now) **_Je pourrais vraiment faire un vœu maintenant (un vœu maintenant, un vœu maintenant)_

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrait monter là-haut? Pourquoi pas Karin?

-Suigetsu ! Fait ce que Sasuke-kun t'as dis ! hurla Karin.

Le jeune aux cheveux blancs fit la moue puis grimpa agilement à l'arbre, son épée contre le tronc. Il attrapa le ruban que la jeune femme avait perdu. Quelle idée d'essayer de s'attacher les cheveux par ce vent aussi ? Enfin, ça aurait été possible si elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche alors que le ruban était coincé entre ses lèvres et qu'une rafale de vent ne l'avait envoyé contre une branche.

Il maugréa dans sa barbe à quel point cette fille l'énervait quand son regard fixa une lueur orangée et une autre rose pâle à sa droite. Il tendit la main et reconnu la texture du papier. Il les prit en main et, surpris, il reconnu la forme de deux avions en papier, légèrement abimés.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fout là ?

-Suigetsu, si tu as fini, descends.

Il se laissa tomber souplement et tendit le tissu à Karin, qui lui prit des mains sans un merci, puis observa ce qu'il avait trouvé. La rouquine rehaussa ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des avions en papier. J'ai trouvé ça là-haut.

Sasuke se souvint à ce moment de celui qu'il avait envoyé, demandant de pouvoir devenir assez fort pour tuer Itachi. Cependant, il ne croyait pas du tout que ce vulgaire souhait inscrit sur une feuille blanche l'ait aidé à réaliser son « rêve ». Suigetsu ouvrit le papier orange à spirales noires et le papier rose à fleurs de cerisier puis lu pour lui-même jusqu'à hausser les sourcils, de plus en plus alors que ses yeux parcourait les lignes. Il fixa Sasuke qui l'incita d'un hochement de tête à leur faire partager le document.

-« Rêve pour l'avenir : devenir encore plus forte. Rêve pour un autre : Que Naruto oublie Sasuke-kun et se concentre sur son rêve de devenir Hokage. Haruno Sakura »

Karin releva un sourcil, Juugo fixa le brun et Suigetsu pencha la tête sur le côté en le dévisageant.

-C'est qui cette fille ?

-Et l'autre papier ?

-Il ne m'a pas répondu, murmura l'épéiste en prenant le papier orangé. « Rêve pour l'avenir : Ramener Sasuke à Konoha »

Les trois tournèrent leur regard vers leur meneur, qui incita encore une fois le jeune homme à poursuivre.

-« Rêve pour un autre : Que tout le monde pardonne à Sasuke d'être parti. Signé : U… »

-Uzumaki Naruto, termina le brun.

-Laisse-moi essayer de deviner… Tes anciens coéquipiers, hein ?

-Débarrasses-toi de ça et repartons.

Il fit une moue renfrognée montrant ses dents aiguisées et alla chercher son épée alors que Sasuke, Karin et Juugo étaient déjà en mouvement. Il fixa les lettres, puis regarda dans la direction qu'avait pris leur chef, plia les papiers et les glissa dans sa poche.

-Je m'en débarrasserai dans une poubelle à la prochaine ville, fit-il avec un sourire.

En rejoignant ses coéquipiers, il repensa à ce qu'il avait lu.

_-Et toi Sasuke ? Tu as encore un rêve pour toi et quelqu'un d'autre ?_

**Can we pretend that Airplanes **_... Peut-on prétendre que les avions_**  
In the night sky **_ ... Dans le ciel nocturne_**  
Are like shooting stars? **_ ... Sont des étoiles filantes?_**  
****I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now) **… _Je pourrais vraiment faire un vœu maintenant (un vœu maintenant, un vœu maintenant)_

_

* * *

_**Ouais, Suigetsu fait son écolo là, mais faut bien une excuse pour qu'il garde les lettres un petit peu... Et sa dernière pensée m'a grandement été inspiré par la fin d'un doujinshi que j'ai lu où il disait que, connaissant le rêve de Sasuke, il ne s'en moquerait jamais. Je sais, c'est pas pareil, mais une petite pensée amicale pour ce con de Sasuke... Non, je ne le déteste pas, mais j'ai envie de lui foutre des baffes...**

**J'avais prévue à la base que Sasuke enverrait lui aussi ses voeux mais depuis, j'ai lu les chapitres où Sakura tente de le tuer et je me suis dis "non, il n'est plus le genre à faire ça après tout".  
**

**Vos impressions et conseils(autres que lire et regarder la série, je le sais déjà ça^^") sont les bienvenus, alors merci d'avance! :D**


End file.
